The present invention relates to a brush for use in washing an object, particularly for washing automobiles, and comprising a body having a compartment for containing a washing liquid, and scrubbing means such as brush bristles or hairs attached to a first surface portion of said brush, said body being provided with at least one first aperture or passage for allowing washing liquid to flow out of said compartment.
A brush of this type is known where water is led to the apertures by a hose connected thereto. Much of the water dispensed is wasted and creates a nuisance as well as an environmentally undesirable situation.